


Unseen

by LiterallyNina



Series: Unspoken [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyNina/pseuds/LiterallyNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Kaze nor Saizo can point the exact moment at which they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

Kaze can't point the exact moment it starts to happen, an odd shift in his feelings towards Saizo, nor can he understand it. There was a small, warm something that burned within his chest whenever he looked at his brother, but he couldn't put a name to it.

Worry, Kaze thought, at first, it must be that ever growing worry he constantly felt. Not that caring about his twin was a weird thing factoring in the obvious fact that they were family and the harshness of the path they were made to walk. But caring this much was unfit of a ninja. Kaze understood that just fine, he had to be as ready to die as he should be to see his brother die and carry on.  
And yet, these days, Kaze couldn't help his heart skipping a beat whenever Saizo got hurt, and no matter how much he tried, Kaze couldn't stop the void that formed in his stomach whenever Saizo took too long on those trips alone to gods know where.

Maybe it was their father's death (so long ago, he notes with some surprise) that made his fears more real. Seeing a man so skillful fall took it's toll on everyone in their clan, especially considering the circumstance surrounding the tragedy.  
Yes, it must've been that. Even if Kaze knew Saizo was an excellent ninja, he couldn't get over his fears that something might happen to him at any instant. Yes, that must be it. Kaze only needed to work on that distress, get rid of it, and the weight on his heart would be lifted.

Or so Kaze thinks until the dreams appear. Dreams of running his hands through arms and a back and legs, of fingers tangling in blazing red hair, dreams in which Saizo smiled, held him tight and reciprocated all his affections. Those from which Kaze would wake with a jump, flushed and agitated and with his heart aching. Why would his mind conjure such images? It's true that Saizo and he have never been close and that his twin became more and more distant as time passed, but no matter how much it bothered him, Kaze had never found himself craving his brother's touch like this before. What was he thinking? Kaze had never found himself craving his brother's touch at all. Even if they got physical, the gestures were small, few and far apart, and Kaze already knew better than to expect more than a gaze in response.

He couldn't say he felt lonely either; he had allies, good friends like Kagero by his side. His life might be revolving around his brother all of a sudden but it wasn't always like this, he wasn't that dependant on Saizo. They couldn't be dependent on anyone.

Then, why? Why was he losing control of his emotions like this? If he understood everything perfectly, if there was nothing to worry about, then, why couldn't he take Saizo out of his mind?

It's not until one day when they're out in a nearby town that the real reason for his worsening condition becomes clear.

Saizo wasn't as detached as to not attend the call of someone in need; it was part of their duty to help their people after all. As thanks for helping a local girl, she gives Saizo some of what she carries, ignoring his brother's refusal, and, right before turning to run, plants a kiss on one of his cheeks. A grimace flashes through Kaze's face; blood runs to his ears. The growing something within him bursts, fills him with jealousy. But not of his brother, since women seemed to flock towards them both in equals parts. No, Kaze was jealous of the girl.

A hundred senseless thoughts race through Kaze's mind.  
The kiss was a bit too close to Saizo's lips. How dares she gets so close, he should have told her off. But why would him, though? Even if she didn't have any bad intentions–  
Wait a minute, why should he care, either way? She wasn't dangerous.  
But how would Saizo react to him doing the same?  
Why was he even thinking of that?

"Kaze?" The ninja doesn't even notice when his brother comes to stand in front of him (something already unforgivable, he should be aware of his surroundings at all times) with a questioning look on his face.

Kaze shakes his head and quickly turns the other way, slightly lifting his scarf over his face. "It's nothing, let's get going."

But it was far from nothing. That small instant Kaze was face to face with Saizo after the whole incident, the way his heart beat, the urge to pull him by the scarf and close the distance between them made him realize. Somehow, at some point, he had fallen for his brother. Maybe it was never a matter of knowing what he felt, but of admitting to the nature of his feelings. He had brought up the idea, once, maybe twice, but of course, brushed it aside.

What would he do now? Was there even something he should do? Kaze didn't want to imagine what Saizo would do if he found out, his twin would probably think him disgusting. He already drowned in guilt and shame; Kaze needed no one to tell him that a relationship like that was an aberration and should never be.

For both their sakes, he would have to get a grip and swallow his emotions, try his hardest to forget all about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to elaborate a bit more on the twins' feelings before Unspoken since I feel it fell short. But now I think this one fell short too (╯•﹏•╰)  
> I might write something else before going for Saizo's side.


End file.
